History of Barmenistan
The history of Barmenistan is believed to begin with the settlement of Qedarite (OOC: Semitic) speaking tribes on the territory of today's nation. A distinction is typically made between the history of the Jelbic peoples, who today form the majority of the population, and the history of the territories that form the territory of modern Barmenistan, which includes non-Jelbic polities such as the Sacred Monarchy of Beiteynu and the Kingdom of Arakhim, which had a significant influence on Barmenian culture. Overview of Barmenistan Early History The first recorded events in Barmenian history are the settlement of Qedarite tribes during the Qedarite Migrations. Later, the western coasts of Barmenistan were colonized by Cildanian and Selucian city-states, most of which were in the 4th century BCE brought under the rule of the Qedarite Empire. In Barmenistan, the Qedarite tribes became differentiated from the other Qedarites, with Kathuran becoming the dominant language in the region. The Qedarite Empire collapsed in 22 CE as a result of the Jelbo-Tukaric migrations. The Jelbics settled Barmenistan in large numbers, leading to the emergence of the Brmek people as a separate Jelbic ethnicity. Most of the Barmenian territory was brought under the rule of the Sacred Monarchy of Beiteynu in the 9th century CE. In 1154 the Sacred Monarchy collapsed, and the territory of Barmenistan was left divided into a number of statelets and petty kingdoms, the largest of which was the Kingdom of Arakhim. Ahmadi era Emergence of Ahmadism and Caliphate In the aftermath of the collapse of the Sacred Monarchy of Beiteynu, a new religion was founded in the nation. In 1186, Prophet Ahmad emerged in Sisula to spread his message of the impeding Armageddon, founding Ahmadism. The new religion quickly spread, peacefully or by force, to the Eastern parts of the continent, and after the death of the Prophet, the Ahmadi Caliphate was established in 1233. Most of the Barmenian territory was united under the Caliphate, but the Kingdom of Arakhim successfully resisted conquest, leaving it independent for the next three centuries. Meanwhile, the Caliphate quickly conquered most of the continent of Majatra, reaching its apogee at the middle of the 15th century. The Kingdom of Arakhim finally fell to the Caliphal armies in 1432. As Arakhim had been supported by the Principality of Ylrith in Cildania, with which it had strong religious and dynastic ties, the Caliphate decided to invade Ylrith. Strengthened in his zealous devotion, Caliph Ibrahim landed on the Principality of Ylrith in 1433. However, this time the Caliphate was faced with much stronger resistance as the other Cildanian principalities of Akildar, Akinawa, Gilzon, and Hebilon all came to Ylrith’s aid. The Caliphate therefore ordered the Ahmadi sultanate of Al’Badara to join the invasion but was politely rebuffed as Al’Badara worried it might be next. Consequently the Caliphal army departed from Ylrith in 1438. The defeat of the Caliphate in Cildania marked the beginning of the collapse of the Empire. After the death of Caliph Azi Bünyamin the Al-Majali Sultan of Badara and Kafuristan, citing old arguments over Ahmad's succession, proclaimed himself Caliph. The loosely linked Caliphate subsequently broke apart into its separate independent dynasties, while the Bünyamin Caliphate continued to govern Barmenistan. Late Caliphate Duntrekkers & religious tension In the 17th and 18th centuries many Confessional Hosians from the state of Dundorf, called Duntrekkers, found refuge in the Caliphate from persecution by Aurorian Hosians. They were invited to settle in Ikegaru and Murdhild to decrease the proportion of Yeudis there and quickly prospered as they were granted many privileges otherwise only granted to Ahmadis. When the World Yeudish Council was established in 1864 to re-establish a Yeudi state some persecution of Yeudis began in the Caliphate, causing many Yeudis in Ikegaru and Murdhild to convert to Ahmadism. In 1966 Pontesi withdrew its forces from Beiteynu and forty years later the independent Beiteynu retaliated by persecuting the growing number of Ahmadis in its southern region of Padrilka. Many were massacred and more fled to the Caliphate, thus halving the Ahmadi population in Padrilka. The Caliph was however unwilling to commit his troops to defending his religious subjects despite massive Ahmadi demands in both the Caliphate and abroad to do so. Instead he put Hosians, mainly Duntrekkers, in charge of the security forces to safeguard his rule against disgruntled Ahmadis, and under his successors the Duntrekkers managed to expand their political and economic influence greatly. End of the Barmenian Caliphate In 2150 the Caliphate and Pontesi jointly invaded Beiteynu, officially to force its retreat from the state of Darnussia which it had invaded 26 years earlier. With most of the army fighting in Beiteynu the Socialist Guild in November 2142 managed to overthrow the Caliph and instead proclaim the Democratic Republic of Barmenistan and soon after the Sultan of Al’Badara proclaimed himself Caliph. Early modern era Barmenian democracy Groundwork for a republic Immediately on taking power the Socialist Guild began nationalising most of the country’s industry. The following month William Morriss of the Socialist Guild became the first democratically elected head of state in Barmenistan when he was elected president, though the Barmenistan Nationalist Unity became the largest party in parliament. The first coalition government was appointed in December 2145 which with one exception became the norm for almost 138 years. The nationalisation of industry was abandoned in May 2146 but social reforms continued none the less such as introducing compulsory primary and secondary education, welfare payments, public higher education and public housing. In December 2147 homosexual couples were granted the same rights as heterosexual couples and in February 2148 foreigners were allowed to apply for citizenship. Barmenian liberalism In August 2148 the Barmenistan Liberal Party won the Presidency and the Barmenistan Freedom Party became the largest party in parliament. This signaled the beginning of a long era in Barmenian politics dominated by laissez-faire liberalism as opposed to the socialist ideals which had brought down the Caliphate. The Barmenistan Liberal Party triumphed in the elections of August 2151 when it also became the largest party in parliament and in November of that year it formed a government on its own. Immediately after its election victory the party set in motion a massive liberalisation programme. Beiteynu was finally defeated in 2154 and while Pontesi and Darnussia occupied the rest of the country the Democratic Republic of Barmenistan occupied Padrilka and the neighbouring region of Quo’gün. Beitenyu In 2173 the Democratic Republic of Barmenistan, Pontesi and Darnussia all withdrew their forces from Beiteynu as they failed to agree on a strategy to fight the Free Beiteynu! Organisation which had carried out frequent terrorist attacks against them since the 2160s, and in November 2174 the Democratic Republic of Barmenistan and Beiteynu recognised each other when the latter ratified the Barmenistan Free Trade Agreement. Political machinations The Modern Intellectual Party, the Free Collective Party and the Libertarian Communists formed a new coalition government in November 2175, and two years later the Libertarian Communists even won the Presidency, and the new government quickly resumed the massive liberalisation programme. The elections of March 2241 marked a significant shift in Barmenian politics when the Barmenistan Communist Party (formerly the Communist Refoundation Party) became the largest party in parliament and remained so for more than 15 years, and in April 2248 it formed a new coalition government with the Nationalist Party and the New Democratic Initiative of Barmenistan which began a comprehensive socialist programme. Over the next five years the defence industry and energy sector were nationalised and the compulsory state pensions, minimum wage, public housing and welfare payments were re-established. Most socialist policies were however abolished by September 2260 under the Barmenistan Liberal Party. Internal troubles Kathuran unrest In October 2259 the Insurgent Tendency, demanding radical socialist autonomy for the Kathurans, began a campaign of terror against both government and civilian interests in Uthena and Sisula. Three month later the Barmenistan Communist Party, which supported the cause but not methods of the Insurgent Tendency, became the largest party in parliament but in August 2262 the liberal-led government accepted military advisors from the state of Kafuristan to help defeat the Insurgent Tendency. Dundorf responded in November by sending its own military advisors to assist the Insurgent Tendency and in July 2264 the Barmenistan Tory Party disintegrated over internal disputes about the government’s handling of the crisis. Several months later the Barmenistan Communist Party also disintegrated due to internal disputes regarding its position towards the Insurgent Tendency. In June 2269 the Barmenistan Liberal Party ushered in a new era in Barmenian politics when it formed a coalition government with the Barmenistan Traviscist Party which primarily opposed religion and male homosexuality. The government launched a major military offensive against the Insurgent Tendency in May 2270, almost immediately forcing Dundorf to withdraw its military advisors from the country, and in October 2272 the Insurgent Tendency was finally defeated in a battle north of Sisula City. Traviscist dictatorship During the year of 2287, under the leadership of the charismatic Marcus Travist ousted the democratically elected government and took absolute power. From 2288 to January 2290 the government withdrew the Democratic Republic of Barmenistan from all international agreements, banned open homosexuality, effectively prohibited immigration, and reintroduced the death penalty. The country was renamed the Traviscist Dictatorship of Barmenistan, with Marcus Travist as Emperor. The capital city Kathura was renamed Travtopia. The Dictatorship ended in 2338 through a mostly peaceful democratic revolution. The Democratic Republic of Barmenistan was renamed the Brmék’oék Nrzipntakmojad (Democratic Government of the Barmenians) under a Pntak’o (Governor). Democratic Government of the Barmenians Jelbic Enlightenment , after having written in Classical Brmek]] Under the Democratic Government of the Barmenians Barmenistan joined the rest of the Jelbosphere in adopting the cultural and linguistic reforms of the Nrljogad (Jelbic Enlightenment). Classical Brmek, until then the lingua franca of the Jelbic peoples and the language of religion, academia, and government, was thoroughly reformed and modernized by adopting a simplified grammar, pronunciation, and spelling that closely matched those of the Jelbic vernacular spoken in Jelbania, laying the foundations of Old High Jelbic. Politically, the Nrljogad in Barmenistan was coupled with the emergence of pan-Jelbic nationalism, the liberalization of religious legislation, and the empowerment of the Brmek people after 199 years of marginalization. In April 2338 the last of the major Traviscist reforms were abolished when religious evangelisation and religious schools were again allowed. Democratic crisis In September 2347 the Brmék’oék Rímsaé Lofrkadék Prta (Just Freedom Party of the Barmenian People) narrowly won both the presidency and the parliamentary majority but initially refused to form a cabinet until it had completely reformed the Barmenian laws according to its party programme. It nonetheless had to in June 2350 after the Ám'ádsrlji Knstaték Jajogad (Ahmadi National Congress) cabinet’s resignation the previous month. The impotence of the Ahmadi National Congress, despite its massive popular support, led to civil unrest in Kanos in August 2354. Five months later the party split into the Lofrkadé Knstaték Jajogad (Liberal National Congress) and the Staté Knstaték Jajogad (Fascist National Congress), the latter beginning a campaign of terrorist attacks in October 2356 to destabilise what it viewed as the failed democracy. An investigation into the attacks revealed that the split had not been as complete as it was meant to appear, and so in May 2359 the activities of the Lofrkadé Knstaték Jajogad were suspended by the government – thus leaving the Brmék’oék Rímsaé Lofrkadék Prta as the only legally active political party in the country. The Lofrkadé Knstaték Jajogad continued to enjoy the support of the majority of the electorate, though, and beginning in March 2362 their frustration turned into widespread violence in the south and west of the country. Acting on its own and in violation of the law the army ceased control of those areas, but fearing a complete military takeover 53.61% of the electorate voted in favour of the Brmék’oék Rímsaé Lofrkadék Prta in the parliamentary elections six months later. In the meantime a new political party had emerged which ended the political monopoly of the Brmék’oék Rímsaé Lofrkadék Prta. In September 2365 the army was replaced in the areas of unrest by a newly created gendarmerie not under military command, and a large contingent of the Barmenian military was dispatched to Wantuni where genocide was being perpetrated by the Solentian military. Thus President Müller effectively thwarted a military coup and simultaneously strengthened his own control over the armed forces. Two years later the Barmenian military and the Wantunian resistance together recaptured the Wantunian capital city of Helios, but despite the victory the Barmenian electorate did not support the war effort and so in September 2368 again voted mostly in favour of the Ahmadi National Congress. The third party had in the meantime disintegrated due to lack of electoral success. Returning stability In recognition of popular opinion President Leon Müller finally lifted the suspension of activities against the Ahmadi National Congress in November 2368 and called for the latter to form a new cabinet. After eight months of negotiations the Ahmadi National Congress complied, and in February 2370 the offices of head of state and head of government were once again separated to prevent future monopolisation of power. President Müller resigned in favour of his fellow partisan Azi Wrntukaidrsme. As part of the reconciliation the Ahmadi National Congress chose not to challenge her subsequent re-elections, but the following July it officially reunited with the Staté Knstaték Jajogad as the Krsyiji Mrjogadé Prta (United Conservative Party). A comprehensive national-conservative reform was initiated nine months later with the withdrawal of Barmenistan from all of its international agreements and the banning of homosexuality and women in the military, abortion, prostitution and the reintroduction of compulsory national service. In September 2374 this was followed up with the reintroduction of the death penalty and six months later with the banning of sexual education in schools. However, the unity of the United Conservative Party was at best precarious with the liberals and fascists constantly vying for power against each other. The party finally disintegrated when it failed to agree on its candidates for the October 2380 parliamentary election – which was consequently won by the Just Freedom Party of the Barmenian People with 100% of the popular vote – and in August 2382 its last remnants disappeared when the Brmék’oék Rímsaé Lofrkadék Prta formed a new cabinet. The previous month the Barmenian military was withdrawn from Wantuni following the complete defeat of the Solentian military there. Being now the only political party in Barmenistan –a first in the country’s history – the Just Freedom Party of the Barmenian People soon implemented a major reform programme which included abolishing the previous national-conservative reforms between July 2383 and August 2388 as well as introducing constitutional reforms in March 2383. Foreign rule In 2768, the Luthori monarchy attempted to reinstall the House of Bünyamin and Yišsérles, after centuries of republican rule. An expedition was sent under Luthorian Prince Morgan, and won a great victory at the gates of Brme Jeztad in 2770, restoring monarchic rule in nearly all parts of the country. The Ahmadi Caliphate was reestablished under the Caliph's personal army, the Grmsko Brme. The Caliph, lacking support in many parts of the country, invited Osean refugees from Beitenyu to settle the northern provinces. The Caliph would rule undisputed until ousted by a number of republican organisations in democratic elections. However, following pressure from the International Monarchist League and the continued presence of the Luthorian army, monarchy was restored in 2804, and Hulstrian Emperor Alexander I was temporarily placed on the throne, until a formal compromise allowed for the crowning of Azi Bünyamin as both Caliph and Shah. Barmenistan's souther neighbour, the Republic of Vanuku, had became a hotbed of militant republicanism on the continent. The continued presence of Luthori armies at its northern border managed to unite a formerly deeply divided people. The Vanukese used the Luthori intervention as a casus belli against Barmenistan. Lacking any real support from the International Monarchist league, Barmenistan was forced to agree to expel the Luthori presence and the Caliph abdicated. Selucian Monarchy The Barmenian nation had to suffer the legacy of an alien elite ruling them one way or another. However, in the 31st century, Rebeca I of the Selucian house of Victoria was allowed to be elected Queen, peacefully replacing the Vanukean collaborators. Together with the Libertarian Selucianist Party that supported her, the new administration bought freedom of religion and freedom from cultural oppression to the Barmenian people. The LSP would rule Barmenistan throughout the 32nd century. Modern era Felinist Barmenistan Feline Homeland of Barmenia Felinism (Brme: “Nkaía”), originating from Jelbic shamanism and Selucian mythology, was long a religion of peasants and mountainous villagers in the predominantly Ahmadi Barmenistan, but rose into prominence once again after the outbreak of plague collapse of the monarchy of the House of Victoria. Led by the charismatic Lady Ershébef Kepahisn, Felinism established itself as the state religion of Barmenistan, with her daughter, Jessica Kepahisn taking on the worldly leadership over the state. During the resurgence of the faith under Lady Ershébef and the Sacred Feline Cult, all cats were considered parts of the Feline Divinity, but the one worthy of special reverence was Bastet, who was said to be the Goddess of the Moon worshipped in ancient times. The constitutional cat monarch, the Felis Supremis, was believed to be the latest incarnation of Bastet. Whenever a Felis Supremis died, believers subsided into ten days of official mourning, during which followers cease all significant business activity, fast, pray, donate their riches to Cat Temples, fearing that unless Bastet returns the plants will all die and all living life perish. On the eleventh day a search began, supervised by the Sacred Cult, to find the next Felis Supremis from amongst the kittens in Barmenistan's most prominent Cat Temples. The selected kitten is usually a queen (female), although there were occasions when Bastet had chosen to return as a tom (male). After the new Felis Supremis has been anointed, there followed a spontaneous outburst of religious fervour and wild celebrations. The government of the Sacred Feline Cult, while being theocratic in nature, is generally seen as a period of noticeable tolerance and liberalism in Barmenistan. The Cult highly emphasized social equality and environmental sustainability, giving birth to a pastoral and naturalistic nation that shunned mass-production and industrialization. As a reult of the Cult's religious values, women were also greatly empowered in Barmenistan, to the point of Barmenistan being labeled a "matriarchy" by the government of Luthori. Reign of the Galt Freyjas The downfall of the Sacred Feline cult led to the rise of a dynasty called the Galt Freyjas. Little is known of their background, including their origins. What is known however, is that the first Galt Freyja was an unrivaled mystic and theologican of his time, and gathered a sizebale following that recognized him as Felis Supremis, despite his apparent human nature. On July 24th 3179, Galt Freyja and his followers walked into the Grand Cat Parlour, as the country's national legislature was called at the time, and declared that: "Whereas the Cat Gods have sent one of their ilk to our Planet Cats in the form of one '''GALT FREYJA'.'' Let it be resolved that, ''GALT FREYJA can speak with cats, as such he is best fitted to be he who guides the people, so as to best follow the desires of the cats.'' All former statues, laws, and constitutions shall be considered null and void until they are given their approval by '''GALT FREYJA'."'' The following centuries saw Barmenistan emerging as an important player on the world stage. Galt Freyja allied himself with the Alliance of Terran Republics and eventually became chairman of the organization, and tirelessly fought Luthorian and Hulstrian imperialism on the world stage. This led the International Monarchist League, the Alliance's main rival power bloc at the time, to fund Ahmadi Mujahedin fighters in Barmenistan, who fought to restore the Caliphate of old, however, they were ultimately unsuccessful. Galt Freyja II also intervened in the Pontesian Civil War and welcomed the exiles of the Crimson Crusade into Barmenistan after these had been defeated. His successor, Galt Freyja III would incite the Davostag-Barmenian Debt Wars, over the collection of debt incurred by the defunct Davostani Satanic Republican regime. When the royalist coalition of House of Thor, House of Zachary, and House of Strom defeated the SRP in the Davostag Civil War in 3296 the Barmenians demanded repayment for debts. The royalist coalition refused citing that it was the SRP regime that incurred the debt and that the Davostag people would not suffer for it. Davostag also felt slighted by Barmenistan's support of the SRP regime hoping it would return to power in the near future. Most legendary of the Galt Freyjas, however, is probably Galt Freyja IV, who became the last of his family to rule over Barmenistan. Obsessed with the idea of giving Barmenistan a colony of its own on the Dovanian continent, Freyja embarked on a quest to find lands to the east, along with his wife, Rodentia Hunter. He departed from Barmenistan in his private ship on September 9th 3399 and was never heard from, Sacred Lacerik Empire of Barmenia Later, the LSS Crusaders Council under the leadership of Livius I Mede, succeeded in gaining almost three quarters of the electorate on their side. The lionist crusaders went on with writing a new constitution, reorganising the Felinist Homeland into an elective monarchy and Empire. This was the begining of what would later be known as House Mede. The Emperor (or Empress) was the Master of the Sacred Felinist Heart, and was a spiritual leader as well as a political one, being elected through the General Felinist Will for being closest to the mystery and sanctity of her heart. Return of the Caliphate The Lionist rule over Barmenistan eventually saw it's popularity decline rapidly, thanks to aggressive policies pursed against the Empire's neighbours as well as ideological dissidents at home. The eventual decline would lead to the rise of the Patherists, another Felinist sect who held Polm to be the perfected incarnation of the Felinist Divinity. In 3406, they installed their leader Malik I as “Black sacred emperor”. Internal strife among the Felinist forces eventually resulted in the return of the Ahmadi Caliphate under the House of Bünyamin and Yišsérles. They would rule Barmenistan for almost a century, slowly turning the country back on its Felinist past Felinist Republic of Barmenia In the midst of the chaos of the era after the 3497 elections, were the nation found itself without both a working Melsis (parliament) and a government, local magnates or warlords gained momentum. The power vacuum effectively abolished both democracy and the rule of law - but anarchy did not result in chaos, but rather in wardlordism and the fragmentation of the Barmenistanian Caliphate. Though private militia groups formally remained illegal, the "Claws of Azarean" were considered as such by most by all but a few. The group would probably be margin if it wasn't because of Eyaan Banehawk, their Wrntuhiko (leader). Declaring himself "Atabék of Murdhild" and working toether with forces loyal to the Mede Dynasty, he would gain total control of the country, forming the Felinist Republic of Barmenia, a mildly theocratic republic with Juliana I of the Mede Dynasty as Queen and Jezmrjkai (Great Protector) of the Felinist Republic. The republic would eventually take control of Vanuku thanks to forces inside that country, annexing it as the March of Vanuku, Greater Barmenia South, under the control of native pro-Barmenian forces. In November 3529, as a result of the incorporation of Jelbic nationalism into the official ideology of the Deltarian Czardom, Barmenistan (together with its March of Vanuku) joined the Deltarian Empire as an Imperial Realm. People's Republic of Barmenia In December, 3538, protests erupted in several cities throughout Barmenistan. The protesters demanded better working conditions and better living standards. The government reacted harshly, declaring martial law and ordering the armed forces to assist local riot police in enforcing a national curfew and clearing the streets. The Communist Party of Barmenia took a lead role in organizing the protests. On February 5, 3540, the largest protest ever was recorded - over 6 million people flocked to the capital of Varishehr, essentially shutting down the entire city and city streets filled with people. On February 7th, 3540, the government abandoned the capital and established themselves in a small village named Inja in the north. Throughout the rest of February, the Communist Party assumed the levers of power through the nation. The Imperial Palace in Varishehr was occupied by the Communist Party and their supporters on February 10th and all ministries and various other power centres came under the control of the Communist Party by February 15th. The Communist Party upheld the Monarchy's order for elections and won them singlehandedly in elections that occured in January, 3541. By this time, however, the Communist Party had been in defacto control over the nation for nearly a year. In February 3542, the monarchy was fully abolished, the Consitution was declared null and a People's Democratic Republic was declared with a new constitution was being written that ensured that the workers of Barmenistan were fully represented in government and had control over their lives. The Communist Party (known simply as "The Ruling Party of Barmenia" after they solidified their hold) held power until late 3599, when they were ousted by a massive democratic revolution in June of 3599. With the ousting of the unpopular communist regime, the people of Barmenistan began to re-build the government from the ground up. Starting off with the structure left over from the Felinist Republic, the people created several new political parties from ones that had been repressed under the former rulers. The National Conservative Party (NCP) was formed out of repressed right-wing groups that had been brutaly repressed under the former regime. The Centrist Coalition was fromed by several smaller parties, who had managed to escape the notice of the Communist party leaders due to their single-issue nature and the relatively small areas that their influence existed in. The Socialist Worker's party was formed by former members of the Communists who wanted "true" socialism, as opposed to the Communist's idea of socialism. The Justice Party would, with the support of Mede Queen Nour, soon return to power once again. Return of the Mede Dynasty In 3561 the Justice Party succeeded in overthrowing the People's Republic and, receiving wide popular support, managed to arrange for the coronation of Queen Nour of the Mede Dynasty. The new Felinist Republic of Barmenia differed from previous Felinist regimes in that it openly embraced Jelbic nationalism, and Barmenistan would soon join the Suadmjekestijogad (Jelbic Renaissance), a cultural movement in the Jelbic world advocating the rediscovery of ancient Jelbic traditions. Under Queen Nour pan-Jelbism became official government policy, and the (re)annexation of Vanuku was once again the main goal of Barmenian foreign policy. Temrkai Khan In 3627 Barmenistan found the perfect opportunity to implement its goal of annexing Vanuku. Barmenian expansionism had been curtailed due to Barmenistan's membership in the Jelbic Union of the North, which also permitted Vanuku to rely on potential support from the rest of the Jelbosphere against Barmenian aggression. ]]In 3625 however the Augustan-Jelbanian War started, during which Jelbania was occupied by a resurgent Augustan Empire, allowing Barmenistan to more openly manifest its interest towards southern expansion. In September 3627 Barmenistan declared war on Vanuku, with the stated goal of reoccupying the "Greater Barmenian South", thus beginning the Barmenia-Vanuku War. With the Barmenian armed forces gaining impetus and Vanuku likely to lose the war, the latter called for help from the new Augustan Empire. The Augustans, recently victorious in the Augustan-Jelbanian War, agreed to come to the assistance of Vanuku. After leaving a garrison to maintain order in Jelbania, Augustan general Nikandro Heraklito, the commander in charge of the invasion of Jelbania, moved his Army of the North to Vanuku. Within a few weeks the Barmenian invasion was defeated and Heraklito began his own counter-invasion of Barmenistan, winning a string of victories and overwhelming the Barmenian defenses. Seeing that Barmenistan could not resist the Augustan invasion and wishing to avoid the fate of Jelbania, Princess Dina, the heir to the Barmenian throne, negotiated a ceasefire agreement with Emperor Theodosio IV. The latter agreed to put an end to the invasion and recalled the Army of the North from Barmenistan. Nikandro Heraklito however refused and continued his invasion. Tried in absentia by a military tribunal and sentenced to death, Heraklito formally renounced his allegiance to the Augustan Empire and reformed the Army of the North as the Black Horde. After conquering Varishehr, Heraklito converted to Ahmadism, adopting the Jelbic name Temrkai, and demanded the submission of all of Barmenia. Queen Nour and Princess Dina were also captured by the Black Horde as they were fleeing Varishehr, becoming the personal prisoners and concubines of Temrkai. In January 3638 the Treaty of Barmenian Submission was signed, formalizing Temrkai's position as the overlord of Barmenia. Barmenistan thus became a part of the Jelbic Khaganate, a political entity created and ruled by Temrkai Khan and his Black Horde after his official recognition as Great Khan and Khagan of All Jelbics by a Kurultai in Jelbania in November 3637. Under Temrkai's rule Felinism was outlawed and Ahmadism imposed as official religion in the newly constituted Khanate of Barmenia. Temrkaid rule would however prove to be very brief, as after the Khagan's death in 3645 his empire disintegrated in a power struggle between the warlord's generals and governors. Mede and Temrkai-Mede rule , the first Felinist monarch after the collapse of the Black Horde]] The collapse of the Black Horde plunged Barmenistan into chaos, allowing for a resurgence of the Mede Dynasty. Taking advantage of the chaos, the Imperial Revolutionary Committee, comprising various Mede loyalist factions, seized power in Varishehr and other major cities soon after news of Temrkai's death reached Barmenistan. Branding Princess Dina a traitor to the Felinist Republic due to her surrender to Temrkai Khan, the Mede loyalists instead chose Set I, the youngest son of Queen Nour I, to be the new monarch of Barmenistan, claiming adherence to an ancient Jelbic practice of succession by ultimogeniture. The Imperial Revolutionary Committee was however not able to take control over the entire nation, with rival warlords controlling various territories and Sisula under Vanukean occupation. Following the death of Set I Kalopian adventurer Kostaq Fisnik briefly gained power in Barmenistan. Fisnik arrived in Barmenistan with 2,000 retainers and a pretender in tow, Nour Temrkaidsrme Mede, who claimed to be the heir to Temrkai Khan and his concubine, Princess Dina. Fisnik wed 'Nour' and together they claimed Barmenistan, Zardugal, Jelbania and Vanuku. Fisnik's army of some 220,000 men arrived in March of 3682, landing on the isle of Kathuristan, and swiftly took over most of Barmenistan, save for occupied Sisula. Fisnik and Nour ruled for a year and fled Barmenistan following a popular (republican) uprising in July 3683 that established the Republic of Barmenia. For his short reign, he was ridiculed as the Summer Shah by the Barmenian populace. The new Republic of Barmenia would rule for several decades, although towards the end of its rule it was plagued by instability and corruption, allowing for the return of the Temrkai-Mede Dynasty. Siblings Azi and Tri Temrkai-Mede, grandchildren of Kostaq Fisnik and Nour Temrkai-Mede, were crowned Shah and Shahbanu in 3738, and as per Lionist custom they were symbolically married. The return of the Temrkai-Mede dynasty coincided with the development of new Felinist sects as well as religious syncretism, whereby adherents to other Barmenian religions would adopt elements of Felinist belief and practice and even, in some cases, identity. The legitimacy of the royal couple was however soon questioned, as the family's claim of succession from Princess Dina were called into question by the Felinist religious establishment. Azi and Tri were eventually dethroned, and Alexia Mede-Jubilee and Justinian Mede-Jubilee, grandchildren of Set I, were recognized by the government as rightful Shah and Shahbanu of Barmenistan in 3743. The remainder of their reign was marked by ideological and military struggles against Temrkai-Mede loyalists as well as Ahmadi Mujahedin, who had retained control over the island of Kathuristan since the fall of the Kostaq Fisnik regime. Jelbic Khaganate The ongoing civil war between the Felinist monarchy and the Mujahedin would bring the Felinist Republic to an end. In 3777 the Jelbic Khaganate was founded by Vanukean Prince Laurens-Wrntukai, and all Jelbic nations save Barmenistan immediately joined the pan-Jelbic union. The Mede monarchy was thus left isolated and no longer able to count on foreign support in its war against the Mujahedin, leading to an Ahmadi-led peaceful revolution that in 3788 led to the fall of the Medes. Days after the overthrow of the Mede dynasty and the founding of the Shahdom of Barmenia, the new government initiated the process of joining the Khaganate. Not long afterwards Barmenistan outlawed Felinism, leading to the end of Felinist syncretism and reducing the faith to its most devoted followers, who continued cat worship in secret; known as crypto-Felinists, those that retained Felinist practices were reduced to the status of second-class citizens. The Shahdom also achieved a religious and military agreement that brought the ongoing Jihadist uprising to an end. In January 3804 representatives of the Shahdom government and leaders of the main religious militias in Barmenistan met in the Kathuran city of Ur Bahra, adopting an agreement that implemented a system of confessionalism, whereby all recognized religious communities were to be proportionally represented at the central level according to their respective demographic weight. Apart from the confessionalization of Barmenistan, the government also agreed with the Jihadists to petition for the Khagan to place a Kamék, a member of Prophet Ahmad's clan, as the Yabek (Viceroy) of Barmenistan, a request that was granted in September the same year when Abdlmecid Ám'ádsrmko Kamék, descended from the Prophet's uncle Genzi, was named the new Viceroy. In 3805 Barmenistan joined the other nations in the Khaganate in declaring war against Zardugal, sparking the Jelbic War. In spite of early Jelbic successes, Zardugal soon regained momentum and ground the invasion to a halt, partly as a result of Barmenian betrayal. In the midst of the successful Jelbic invasion of Zardugal Barmenistan seceded from the Khaganate after Viceroy Abdlmecid Ám'ádsrmko Kamék was proclaimed Caliph of all Ahmadism, renouncing his submission to the Hosian Khagan and declaring war on the Khaganate. The new Caliphate also signed a separate peace treaty with Zardugal, granting the latter the right to represent and protect the Terran Patriarchal minority in Barmenistan and forming a temporary alliance against the Khaganate by the terms of which Zardugal could not make peace with the Khaganate until the latter's recognition of Barmenian independence. The war thus ended in July 3814 and Barmenistan became an independent Caliphate. Eager to establish its legitimacy over Barmenistan and to find a source to recover its massive war debt, the Caliphate adopted the controversial decision to expel the remaining Felinists and confiscate their property, sparking the Barmenian Refugee Crisis. In February 3818 Caliph Abdlmecid signed the Edict of Expulsion, ordering all crypto-Felinists to leave Barmenia within a year with all those remaining in the nation after the deadline to be executed or enslaved, and mandating the forfeiture of all properties they left behind.. As Felinists had lost most of their political and economic heft in Barmenistan during Jelbic rule, they had no means to resist, so the exodus of Barmenian Felinists began long before the deadline mandated by the Edict. The fleeing Felinists started flowing towards two main destinations, namely Pontesi and Selucia; it is estimated that more than ten million Barmenians left the country within a year. The Caliphate, although it managed to repay its war debt, had its economy crippled by the large loss in workforce, and the Ahmadi government was soon overthrown. Kathuran rule Kathuran republic Nasir Dynasty Thallerid rule Category:BarmenistanCategory:HistoryCategory:History of Majatra